


Kiss Me In The Rain

by Widowlover1211



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Im a sucker for outlaw queen but this kinda sucks, Lyric Fic?, Musical References, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, i'll do better next time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Robin and his Merry Men finally close the Leo Blanchard case and decide to go out for a drink but when Robin runs into his boss at the bar, whom he's had a crush on since he started, will sparks fly?So since I’m making this into a series of one shots, I don’t want to write just what I want to see. Comment some prompts you’d like me to input in the story.So I deleted the last two chapters because I hated them and they were terribly written. I’m not sure if I’ll continue this fic since I’ve had a hard time getting OQ inspiration lately





	Kiss Me In The Rain

“Cheers!” 

Robin and his Merry Men(not sure when they started calling their little group that) were celebrating finally closing the Blanchard case. Leopold Blanchard, a pedophile, was finally locked up. His wealth and connections made it almost impossible to even try to convict him so Regina had been on their asses for months trying to put together the case and get him. So of course The Evil Queen had been elated when Leopold had finally been locked up and they had decided to treat themselves drinks that night. And that’s how they all had ended up at Aesop’s, drinking away the stress of the day. 

“To closing the case!” He yelled, the sounds of beer bottles clinking joined the loud sounds of the music. They gulped down their pints, Will of course finishing first. 

“To The Evil Queen finally getting off our asses!” He toasted. 

“Finally, that bitch will leave us alone.” Tuck agreed.

“Hey!” Robin interjected. “That’s no way to talk about a lady.”

“Ms. Mills is a lot of things but a lady isn’t one of them.” Will argued.

“I don’t know, have you seen that arse? She seems plenty like a lady to me.” Killian argued. They all agreed and began to laugh as Robin shook his head. 

“That’s not right guys. She’s probably just misunderstood.” John paused and stared at Robin.

“If any of us have been looking at her, it’s you.” Yes, ever since Robin had started at Mills Law Firm he has had a crush on her. She was always cold and demeaning but despite all of that his manhood couldn’t deny the fact that she was painfully beautiful. The first time he had met her and caught the gaze of those chocolate brown eyes, he knew he was a goner. All the days after had been torture, watching her strut in those crisp button downs and tight dresses didn’t help one bit. Needless to say, those toned legs were the only reason he stayed. Robin scoffed at the assumption(although it was the truth)

“Please.” 

“Please nothing, Mate. I’ve seen you starin’. We all have.” They all nodded in unison as Robin began to blush. As he turned away from them his gaze settled on a familiar brunette being pulled to the bar by a pretty platinum blonde. She caught his gaze for a few seconds before turning back to her friend. Yes, this would certainly be a long night.

Robin drank enough to declare himself certifiably tipsy. When they were about to turn in, a waiter wandered up to them and laid down another round of beers.  
“Did you guys order more beer? The bill is going to be horrendous.” Robin winced. 

“We didn’t order anything, Mate.”

“That beauty over there told me to send a round of whatever you were having. As a ‘congrats on the case’ she said.” Robin turned and caught the gaze of his lovely boss. She cocked a brow at him and raised her glass. Robin followed, doing the same. She turned back to the blonde, seemingly laughing at something she said.

“I see the boss is here.” Tuck stated.

“Is she actually smiling? God she bust be drunk off her ass.” Killian added. Robin was about to interject but when she hopped out of her seat and grabbed her friend’s hand, bright smile on her face, he knew he was probably right. She sauntered towards him as they both chuckled at something the other said.

“Gentleman,” She acknowledged. “I just wanted to extend my thanks on closing the Blanchard case. Lord knows that asshole needed an ego check.” They all stared at her wide-eyed as her friend began to giggle.

“Regina,” She whined, “Let’s go dance.” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Mal, please. I’m trying to congratulate my subordinates here. Two seconds.” She said turning back to them. They were all giving her disbelieving looks as killian tried to hold in his laugh. “As a gift for sending that son of a bitch to the slammer, I am giving you guys the weekend off. Cherish it.” She said before sauntering off. Robin watched her hips sway as she did. God, she would be the end of him. 

“Did she just-” Will stuttered. Maybe it was the beer or utter surprise but their cold, heartless vixen of a boss just gave them days off. They never got days off. God bless alcohol. 

“I’ve got to call Emma. We’re starting this weekend right now.” Tuck agreed and followed Killian out as he dialed Emma. Tuck turned in and called a taxi, leaving Robin with Will. Robin turned and stared at Regina as Mal pulled her towards the dance floor.

“Well? Go talk to her.” Will nudged. Robin frowned. “She’s tipsy, Robin. You’ll have a better chance of getting some.”

“Are you bloody mad?” He asked. Will pointed towards the dance floor.

“Just look at her. Does that look like the cold, calculating woman we saw earlier?” Robin scanned the room as people piled onto the dance floor. The loud music seemed to become even louder as people joined the crowd. His eyes soon settled on a certain brunette. Her straight locks had turned wavy from the humidity as she danced, swinging her hips in tune with the music. Her back to her friend as she grinded against her. Robin could feel his pants begin to grow tight at the sight.

“Go talk to her, Mate.” Will said before wandering towards some brunette on the dance floor.

He watched as she paused and frowned as her friend introduced her to a guy before making their way towards the door. She sighed before making her way back to the bar. As she sipped on her wine, Robin recognized she looked lonely but not uncomfortable. Very comfortable by the look on her face. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol but she seemed content sitting there all alone. Did she have many friends? He summoned all his courage before settling down next to her at the bar, ordering himself some scotch and a wine for her. 

“Mr. Locksley. To what do I owe the honor?” She asked, a perfectly manicured brow lifted.

“I’m paying you back for the drinks.” 

“No need. They were a simple thank you with less talking for your team’s convenience. Lord knows they’ve heard enough of my mouth this month.” Robin frowned.

“What do you mean?” She let out a very bitter sounding laugh.

“I know what you all say behind my back, Locksley.” He tried to interject when she spoke again, “What was it that Mr. Tucker said, ‘Finally, that bitch will leave us alone.’ I believe.” Robin’s blood ran cold. She had heard everything they had said, What if she hadn’t given them vacation; what if they were fired?

“Regina I-”

“I don’t blame them. I’m not the kindest boss. I’ve earned the name The Evil Queen.” She ran her hands through her deep brown locks. “God, i’m no better than my mother. I’ve truly become a rude, conniving bitch. Henry deserves a better mother.” She was ranting, he recognized. Drunk Regina was very open and emotional. 

“Hey,” he interrupted. “I bet you’re a great mom.”

“I don’t feel like it. I’m out drinking instead of home with my son.”

“So am I. But I know when I go home Roland will greet me with open arms and unless you’ve done something terribly unforgivable, so will Henry.”

“What do you know about me and my son?” She asked.

“I know that underneath all those walls, you’re a good person and a great mother.” she caught his gaze, emotion flickering through her eyes. He could see she was hesitant to agree so thought of something else. Robin downed his scotch and offered her a hand.

“Dance with me.” She scoffed and stared at him.

“Are you serious?” He nodded. “You want to dance with me, The Evil Queen?”

“I bet under that tough facade you’re just a sweet ol’ princess.” He said with a grin. She frowned before standing, completely ignoring his hand.

“Please, I may not be evil but i’m damn well still a queen.” She stated, sashaying towards the dance floor. Robin followed her as she led him towards the middle of the floor. She tugged him towards her as she began to dance. Robin almost groaned at the unbuttoned blouse that revealed a lacy black camisole underneath. He silently wished he could see her like this everyday, disheveled and carefree. As time passed, they both grew sweaty and grew closer. As he held her waist the music changed. He knew he was truly fucked when SexyBack came on and Regina flipped. Her back to his chest as she grinded against him. He almost groaned at the friction. His pants growing so tight it was painful. Before he could stop himself, he leaned close to her ear and let out a breathy Regina. She paused and he could see her visibly shiver at the contact. She quickly turned to look at him when the song changed again. This time to Loving You. Robin almost rolled his eyes at the utter deja vu.

Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Do do do do do

Regina turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck as the slow love song played. She could get lost in those blue eyes without even trying. He was so nice to her. Why was he so nice? Maybe because she was his boss. He probably just didn’t want to get fired but when she looked up at him his eyes told a different story. He had a look of pure admiration and...love? How could he show such an emotion toward her when she was so cold?

No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtime  
'Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful  
And every day of my life is filled with lovin' you 

Yes. He was sure of it now. He was in love with Regina Mills. Her standing in front of him now only solidified the idea. She looked stunning as she stared at him with big, doe-like brown eyes that conveyed more emotion than words. The sweaty sheen made her look as if she was glowing. She looked absolutely ethereal. Robin didn’t think there was a more beautiful human being on earth.

Lovin' you, I see your soul come shinin' through  
And every time that we, ooh  
I'm more in love with you  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Do do do do do

Regina’s hands slipped down from his neck and slipped under the hem of his shirt. Her fingertips ghosted over the hard abs underneath. Robin gulped as she slipped her hands underneath his pants to massage his Apollo’s belt, groaning as his erection grew. He felt as if it was going to tear through his pants. Regina quickly snapped out of it and pulled her hands out of his pants as the song ended. She blushed and rushed towards the exit. Robin paused to take it all in. Did his boss just stick her hands down his pants? He shook away the thought and rushed after her, the rain pouring as she gestured for a taxi. 

“Regina!” He yelled and she snapped towards him. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek.

“You don’t have to do this, Robin.”

“Do what?” He whispered.

“Make me feel better just because i’m your boss. What I did in there was completely inappropriate.” She rambled. Robin placed a finger over her mouth.

“Hey, I wouldn’t have let you do anything I was uncomfortable with. Hell, it felt great and I know little Robin enjoyed it immensely.” he joked and a sense of accomplishment filled him when she chuckled. “I talked to you because I genuinely like you and hope we can be closer. Don’t assume everyone wants you for status.” she stared at him in awe. Before he could say another word she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. It was sweet but passionate as her tongue ghosted over his lips. It was probably the best kiss he ever had. The sound of a car horn tore them from their passionate session. Regina’s eyes grew wide as she recognized what happened.

“I-i...I’ll see you at work Monday, Locksley.” And just like that she was back to being a cold bitch. Robin sighed before responding.

“Good night, Ms. Mills.” She mumbled a Good Night back before climbing into the taxi and heading home. Robin followed, heading in the opposite direction. He tried to think about his free weekend with Roland but the whole ride consisted of a certain brunette filling his thoughts. Damn the beautiful who hypnotized him.  
\----------  
“Papa, are you ready?” Roland asked, excitedly. For his day off he’d decided to take his son to the park. Lord knows he needed to clear his head. Ever since last night, he couldn’t stop thinking about Regina. How absolutely sinful she looked in that pencil skirt as they danced. Her wavy brown locks and the perfect dark brown eyes to match. And he could never forget the kiss they shared in the rain. Absolutely unforgettable. Even if they were never meant to be anything more, he still had the memories of that night. As Robin dug in his pocket for his phone, he felt something in his pocket. He pulled out an unfamiliar piece of paper and unfolded it, Aesop’s logo in the corner. In her familiar script it wrote,

Sober Regina will probably regret this but she needs to take more risks. God knows she needs to let more people in so when we sober up call me :)  
-Regina

Robin couldn’t help but grin at the piece of paper. Bless drunk Regina, she was truly a saint. As they approached the park, Robin worked up the courage to call her and dialed the number. It rang three times before she answered.

“Hello.” Her voice was deep and groggy, obviously still hungover. She had drunk tons more than him anyway.

“Ms. Mills.” He could hear shuffling in the background as she sat up in bed.

“Locksley? How did you get my cell?”

“Your alter ego did me quite the favor and slipped it into my pocket last night.” She groaned.

“Listen, Robin,” First name. That’s a good sign. “Last night was a mistake.” Nevermind. “We were drunk and horny and...it just can’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because i’m your boss.” He could hear the hint of authority echoing through the phone.

“I think you’re adamant on finding reasons we wouldn’t work but there are so many more on why we could work.”

“Robin…”

“I just want to take you out for coffee, talk a little because truly, I think together we could be great.” 

“Okay.”

“Just one cup. We do- wait, did you say yes?”

“Yes. If drunk Regina deemed you worthy to take a chance on I think sober Regina can too.” Robin almost yelled from the excitement. “How does 8am tomorrow sound?”

“Sounds like a date.” Robin almost kicked himself for saying something so stupid.

“A date it is. Until tomorrow Mr. Locksley.” She said, her voice dropping an octave lower before hanging up. She sounded painfully sexy. God bless alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my fic. Comment any prompts you'd like me to use for any future ones.


End file.
